1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and in particular to a quantum dot (QD) color filter (CF) substrate and manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
As technology continues to develop, the users demand higher display quality. The liquid crystal display (LCD) TV currently available can show a gamut between 68%-72% NTSC (National Television Standards Committee), and therefore cannot provide high quality color display. To improve the color gamut of LCD TV, the high color gamut backlight technology is becoming the focus of research in the industry.
When the semiconductor material decreases the size to a certain critical size (1-20 nm), the carrier wave property becomes significant, and the movement will be limited to result in an increase in the kinetic energy. The corresponding electron structure changes from a continuous energy level structure to a quasi-split discontinuity structure, a phenomenon known as quantum size effect. The more common semiconductor quantum dot nano-particles, i.e., quantum dots (QD) are the Group II-VI, II-V and Group IV-VI Group QD. These groups of QD observe the quantum size effect, and the property changes regularly with the size, for example, the absorption and emission wavelength change as the size changes. Therefore, the semiconductor QD plays an important role in the applications of lighting, displays, lasers and biological fluorescent markings.
With the advantages of QD material properties, such as, having a concentrated emission spectrum, high color purity, and the luminescent color adjustable by size, structure or composition of the QD material applied to the display, the display can effectively improve the color gamut and color reproduction capability. The currently available QD television is the best embodiment of the material applied to the display. However, the known technology is mainly focused on the QD film or QD tube made by mixing and sealing the light-emitting band R (red) G (green) B (blue) quantum dots in plastic film or glass, and placing the QD film or QD tube between the backlight and display system, using the conventional white backlight to excite to achieve the rich color gamut. The above technology is currently more mature, but to a certain extent, there are still problems to be improved, for example, regardless of the structure used (i.e., QD film or QD tube), the amount of QD material is relatively large, and the use of white backlight to excite the mixed QD will cause a decline in light utilization efficiency.